You Melted My Frozen Heart
by QueenElisabeth1
Summary: Lydia Williamson had won an international scholarship to spend here senior year of high school in Japan. She just didn't expect to be spending a majority of her time in feudal Japan. But she soon finds her inner powers and helps Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang in their fight against Naraku. And perhaps her powers aren't all that she will find... (OCXSesshomaru) rated T for now.
1. Meet Lydia

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the story! Just a couple of things before we get started… First off I would like to thank you for checking out this story, secondly for now it is rated T… but it is subject to change… and lastly I am a full time college student and I also work full time. I will try to update weekly but if I miss a week or two… please don't hate. Thank you :)**

 **Also: I am not the best speller so if you find some mistakes, please don't hate me for that either :)**

 **Okay so let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **You know the drill I must say this; _Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, only characters I own are the ones I make/made up._**

* * *

Feeling both nervous and excited, Lydia Williamson stepped off of the plane and entered the Tokyo International Airport, her very first steps onto Japanese soil. After months of waiting and dedicated research, she had won the international student trade scholarship. She will be spending one year in Japan, spending her senior year of high school experiencing a different culture and learning more about the history of Japan. And thanks to the scholarship, it's completely free.

Running a hand through her thick and wavy red hair, she read the paper she held in her hand. 'Entrance 6B… So there's supposed to be a cab waiting for me?' Lydia thought to herself. She proceeded to walk toward the entrance as written in the instructions. Lydia exited the airport and looked around, it was a beautiful day. The sun was golden in color and warm and the sky was as blue as her bright blue eyes. "Oh!" It was then that a man walked up to her, startling her a little. He was a middle aged man, about 50 or so, he had gentle dark eyes and graying hair. He wore a soft smile as he spoke.

"Hello, I didn't mean to startle you. But are you Miss Williamson?"

"Its alright." she replied with a small smile "Yes I am."

"Ah. I am Mr. Hiroshima. I was assigned to take you to where you will be living for the next year. You're host family is the Higurashi family correct?"

Lydia looked to her paper to check. 'Yep, right there Higurashi' "Yes, that's correct."

"Good. I didn't want to bring you to the wrong host family." he said with a chuckle "My cab is parked right over there." he pointed to my left, he was parked the second to the last car in the row of cabs along the curb. I wouldn't have seen him if he hadn't come up to me.

"Here, allow me to grab that bag for you." he gestured to my carry-on duffle bag.

"Oh you don't have to. I can manage thank you." I politely said

"Well alright. Don't strain yourself now."

Lydia smiled at the kind man 'It's not like I packed rocks' she thought to herself and they both started for the car.

The entire cab ride consisted of Mr. Hiroshima talking about his grandchildren, wife, and some of the stories of what Tokyo was like back when he was younger. It was about a 40 minute drive, mind you the traffic played a factor, but finally Lydia had arrived. She looked out the window on her right, she could see the long flight of stairs that lead to a shrine. 'Huh? A shrine? Will I be living here?' Lydia thought to herself as she opened the door of the cab. The redhead grabbed her carry-on duffle and cross body handbag and fully exited the cab.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lydia. I hope you enjoy your time here in Japan. And good luck with your studies." Called Mr. Hiroshima.

"Thank you very much!" Lydia waved back as she closed the door and the cab drove off.

"Hmm… so I will be staying here for a year? This will actually be pretty cool. Living at a Japanese shrine." Lydia spoke aloud to herself.

"Hey!"

"Hm?" Lydia looked toward the direction in which the voice came from. There she saw a young boy with Dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had on a backpack and wore a school uniform and he looked to be about 8 or maybe 9.

"Hiya! You must be Lydia! My name is Sota and I guess you'll be living with me and my family for a year." This Sota kid said cheerfully.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you too Sota." Lydia replied with a smile

"Well come on. I'll show you to the house." Sota spoke as he started to ascend the stairs leading up to the shrine.

There at the top of the shrine there was a two-story white house, a few different sheds and a huge tree with some sort of papers wrapped around it. It was a very beautiful shrine and everything seemed well kept and spaced out. A bit different from the rest of the crowded city. It was… nice, refreshing even. They walked into the house and Sota immediately took off his shoes, then turned to Lydia and told her she should take her shoes off too. Lydia nodded and left her shoes by the door. Then Sota shouted "Mom! I'm home! And guess who else is here?!"

Then a kind looking woman enters the hallway where we stood. She had short, wavy black hair and shared the same chocolate eyes as Sota. "Oh hello Sota, did you have a good day at school?" She spoke to Sota. "It was good. This is Lydia, you know that American student who is going to be living with us for like a year?"

"Yes, of course. Hello there Lydia. It's very nice to meet you in person. I'm Mrs. Higuarashi, I'm Sota's and Kagome's mother." The kind lady introduced herself as Sota's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Higuarashi. It's very good to meet you too." replied Lydia.

"You didn't have any trouble finding you're way here did you?" asked Mrs. Higuarashi

"Yeah you were just standing there at the bottom of the steps… you didn't get lost did you?" Sota asked

"What? Oh. No I didn't get lost. I had only gotten dropped off a minute before you came along." Lydia gave an ensuing smile.

"Oh well that's good" Sota said

"I'm glad there wasn't any trouble for you then." said Mrs Higuarashi "How about I show you your room?"

"Okay." Lydia nodded and followed Mrs. Higuarashi up the stairs. Mrs. H. Showed Lydia the second floor. "This is Sota's room." she pointed to the first room on the left after the stairs. Then continued about halfway down the hallway she stopped "And Right here is the bathroom." She then pointed to the room at the very end of the hall and said "That room is Kagome's." And right across from the bathroom she opened the door and stepped in. "And this will be your room. I see your checked in luggage has already been delivered." "Yes. They had to put it on an earlier flight" Lydia replied and she followed Mrs. H. into her room.

Lydia stepped into her room and looked around. It was a decent sized room, not too small and not too big. It was perfect for someone who is just staying a year. The walls were a simple shade of cream, a double sized bed sat in the corner of the room with a light blue comforter. There was a big window that sat on the opposite side of the room's entrance. To the left, adjacent to the entrance there was a closet with a body-length mirror on the door, and a desk and chair sat on her right.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. If you need anything I'll be downstairs making dinner, it should be ready at six." Mrs. H said

"Okay and thank you again Mrs. Higuarashi." Lydia said

And with that, Mrs. H left Lydia to unpack and to her thoughts. 'Well this might turn out even better than I had originally thought. And to think I'll get a whole summer to enjoy Japan without having to worry about school work. Well I probably should start unpacking' Lydia thought with a big smile on her face as she set down the bags she was carrying on the bed. She looked at the two other big suitcases filled with clothes, books, and other necessities by the desk and got started. She began to unpack the big suitcases; putting some of her clothes on hangers and placing them in the closet, and the rest in the drawers that were inside the closet. Then, just as she finished unpacking the two big pieces of luggage and was about to onto move to the bags on the bed, there was a knock that came from the open door behind her.

There standing in the doorway was a teenage girl with dark hair and the same chocolate eyes as Mrs. H. and Sota. She had on a red,white and green school uniform and was carrying a yellow backpack. She smiled and said "Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kagome." Said the girl.

"Hi Kagome, it's v very nice to meet you. My name is Lydia."

"Wow. That's a really pretty name." Kagome commented.

"Thank you. But so is yours." Lydia smiled back.

"Well I just stopped by and introduced myself. Oh, and mom said that dinner is almost ready." Kagame smiled at the thought of her mom's home cooking.

"Great! I'm practically starving haha." Lydia laughed. She didn't even realize that it was almost six already.

"Well I'll be down in a few. I'm just going to drop off my bag in my room." Kagame said "Mom is making Udon and Samma (fish and noodles basically) and miso soup."

"Wow." Kagome gave Lydia a confused look. "Well, it's just, this is my first home cooked meal here. I'm just excited to experience all of this." Lydia explained as if reading Kagome's mind. Kagome gave an understanding nod and walked to her own room.

Lydia got up and went to the restroom to wash up a bit before dinner.

mmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmm

As Lydia walked down the stairs, the over powering aroma of dinner reached her nose. 'It all smells so good.' she thought. She then walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table, about ready to start eating. The table was filled with food that looked as good as it smelled. That's when her stomach rumbled. Realizing at that moment how hungry she really was. She hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast on the plane earlier that day. And all of this good-looking and delicious smelling food was only making her more and more hungry.

There was a man sitting at the table. He was older, a bit older than the cab driver, Mr. Hiroshima. He had grey hair, of what hair he had and it was pulled into a small ponytail. He seemed like a grandpa. "Oh Hello. So you're Lydia?... I'm Kagome's grandpa. You can just call me grandpa. Everyone else does anyway."

"It's nice to meet you... grandpa..." Lydia tried not to laugh at his last comment.

"Here Lydia, you can sit here next to me." Kagome said

"Okay, thanks." Lydia took the seat to the left of Kagome.

"Here want to try using these?" Kagome asked handing me chopsticks.

"Sure. I love using these at Chinese restaurants back in the States." Lydia said.

Dinner was as delicious as it had smelled and looked. Most of the talk at the table went back and forth between grandpa's stories and questions for Lydia about herself and about what life is like in the States. Lydia also learned a bit about everyone there. She learned how Sota was in the third grade and was in the top ten students of his class. How Kagome was getting ready for an entrance exam for high school, which Lydia thought was strange the way they had to apply for high school here. She also learned about some of the family stories about the shrine. And toward the end of dinner they Kagome started asking Lydia about her family.

"So Lydia, what is your family like?" Kagome asked

"Well... My mom, dad, and younger sister all... they're all dead. They died about three years ago." Lydia answered quietly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Lydia." Kagome said sadly.

"It's okay." Lydia shook her head with a soft smile. "But too answer your question, my mother was very kind and wise, and my dad was strong and hard working. My little sister, Sophie, well she was cute as a button but very annoying at times, like any younger sibling would be." Lydia finished and Kagome smiled.

"It's good to remember them like that." Kagome said

"Yeah it keeps them alive in a way." Lydia said

"Exactly." Kagome smiled. "Well. I don't know about you but I'm stuffed. Have you been shown around the shrine yet?"

"No I haven't."

"That's a great idea Kagome. You can show her around the shrine then if you two wouldn't mind running to the store real quick? I forgot to pick up sandwich bags for your lunches tomorrow." Mrs. H. smiled.

"Of course." Lydia and Kagome answered at the same time. They both looked at each other and smiled. 'I think me and Kagome will become great friends.' Lydia thought.

* * *

 **And so, I will leave it there. It just was starting to feel a bit long. Well I hop so far you're getting to know Lydia a little. Right now it might be a little slow but things will start to kick off in the next chapter… I promise :) Anyway thanks again you guys. See you next time.**


	2. The Man in Red

**Hey guys! Welcome Back! I would like to give a thanks to MajesticSkittles for the review! I really appreciate feed back. Any sort of comments,** **requests, concerns, questions, recipes, games to try and/or great movies you've watched lately. But anyway, let's get to what you've came here to do; to read this chapter :) Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters in the show. I do own Lydia though… so no steely.**

* * *

Tossing and turning, Lydia just could not sleep. Which is understandable after all this was for first night… But that was not what was keeping her up. Lydia turned over to face the clock on the night stand, it was 2:29 in the morning. Lydia decided to get a drink of water from the kitchen down stairs. She was quieter than a mouse, sneaking past Sota's room as to not wake him or anyone else in the house. The house was dark, the only light that present was the light from the full moon showing through the windows.

Lydia had successfully reached the kitchen without making a single noise. 'Now… where did they keep the glasses? … Maybe over here?' Lydia moved toward the cabinets she believed to house the cups. Her first guess was wrong but after a opening a couple of cabinets she found what she was looking for. She helped her self to some water from the sink. Then a new sensation came over her, one of someone watching her, standing right behind her. In the door way of the kitchen in fact. Lydia slowly turned around and there she saw a woman. The woman had straight, dark brown hair that came to just below her shoulders, she wore jeans and a green t-shirt. She was staring right at Lydia, giving her a small yet sad smile.

"Mom.." Lydia breathed.

And in an instant, just as she had appeared, the woman had vanished into thin air. Lydia didn't move. She couldn't. All she could do was let a single tear fall. 'I miss you too.' Lydia thought. She then looked at the clock on the microwave that was to her left. It read 2:34 in bright green numbers. 'It was at this time… The time they were all pronounced dead.'

After the shock had finally worn off, Lydia decided to go back to her room. It hadn't been the first time she had seen the spirit of her mother, but overtime she see's one of her late family members, it always happens at the most unexpected of times. Quietly acceding the stairs Lydia stops. _'remember your strength, beware of the killing perfection.'_ A voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Lydia looked back, but this time no one was there. Lydia didn't know who it was that just spoke to her, but she did know that that was not her mother's voice.

Lydia quietly went back to her room without much thought on the matter. She usually ignores most of her experiences anyway. 'I'll be careful but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…' Lydia thought as she entered her room. She grabbed a piece of taffy that she had bought while out at the store with Kagome earlier. "This stuff is way better than American taffy." Lydia spoke aloud to herself. "Alright, better get some sleep… I need to stop talking to myself so much. People will think I'm crazy." Lydia said as she swallowed the last bite of taffy and got into bed. Soon she slipped into darkness.

mmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmm

The next morning Lydia slowly opened her eyes, the sun was peaking in through her sliding window/door. Sitting up she yawned and stretched her arms out. She looked over at the clock, 10:17 in the morning. 'Wow.. I didn't mean to sleep in that much.' Lydia thought. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was Saturday so everyone was home. Lydia went down stairs to greet everyone.

"Good morning everyone." Lydia spoke as she entered the kitchen

"Oh, good morning Lydia. how did you sleep?" Mrs. H asked as she was washing up some of the dishes from breakfast.

"Good thank you" Lydia said 'No one needs to know anything.' she thought

"Late riser huh?" Sota said jokingly as he got up from the table.

"Nah, the time change is going to get some use to.." Lydia said

"Cut her some slack Sota, she did just travel half way around the world." said Kagome

Giving a small chuckle, Lydia turned to grab the plate of breakfast that Mrs. H had saved for her. Lydia sat at the table and started devouring the delicious eggs and rice porridge. 'I really should shower, after all I haven't had one since I left America' Lydia thought. She was almost finished eating when she turned to Kagome who was doing some home work at the table.

"Hey Kagome, can you show me how to start the shower?" asked Lydia as she finished the last of her breakfast.

"Sure."

"Lydia do you want to go to the mall with me and some of my friends from school this afternoon?"

"Yes! That sounds great!" Lydia smiled. "Just let me get ready."

Kagome nodded and quickly showed Lydia how to operate the shower, then left her to get ready for the day. After a nice and hot shower, Lydia dried off and got dressed. She wore a light baby blue tank top with a black cardigan and jeans with converse. She wore her hair half down letting the hair's natural curls really show in the back. One look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she approved and headed down the stairs to meet up with Kagome.

"Come on Kagome! You said to come and get you after three days and it's been three days!"

Lydia stopped before she opened the sliding doors to the living room. The voice belonged to a man, (Richard Ian Cox to be exact ;)) 'Well whoever he is, he sure seems possessive of Kagome.' Lydia thought to herself.

"Inuyasha! I told you I would go back on my own! I can't just leave right now, I have plans today." Kagome yelled back

"To do what!?… Not facing these demons called exams is it?"

"No."

"Then it can wait, with every passing day, Naraku gets more shards and gets stronger! You're coming back today!"

"Sit boy!" Kgome yelled and suddenly there was a great thud.

'What the hell? … That's it I want to know who this guy Kagome is arguing with. Wether it's my business or not.' Lydia opens the sliding door to the living room and she stops in her tracks. Her eyes wide, there lying on the ground was a man. Although he wasn't really human, Lydia could tell that right away. He had long silver hair, and he wore a bright red kimono he had gold eyes and… and… dog ears? 'Yep those are dog ears alright.' Lydia thought to herself. _'half-demon'_ 'Wait. Is there really such thing as a half-demon? He's friends with Kagome? That must be what it is. He is demonic but he isn't a threat.. is that why I didn't sense him..' "Oh Lydia!" Kagome gasped as she frantically looked back and forth between the half-demon on the ground and Lydia.

"He's a half-demon isn't he?" Lydia asked bluntly.

"Yeah… So what's it to you?" asked the half-demon.

"Inuyasha … Sit." Kagome said just as this Inuyasha character was getting up, only to have him fall straight back to the ground.

Kagome then looked up at Lydia, "Lydia, this is Inuyasha. He is a half-demon but he is not from this time, he's from 500 years ago… It may sound crazy but back then demons were real and humans and demons typically didn't get along very well… And well.." Kagome paused not sure why she was telling Lydia all of this. She probably sounded crazy and she wasn't sure if she should tell Lydia anything else. Although Lydia would be living with them for a year, eventually they'd have to tell her, that or make up excuses as to where she goes all the time. Lydia was curious, she didn't necessarily believed her but she wanted to hear what she had to say. And sensing Kagome's hesitation, she decided to speak up.

"So who's this Naraku person?" Lydia asked.

"A demon we have been hunting down for a while now. We are looking to destroy him. And with every passing day he gets stronger. So Kagome! We need to get going!" Inuyasha bluntly said standing up and clenching his fists.

"Okay. But after I come back from the mall with Lydia and my friends from school. Got it?" Kagome answered giving Inuyasha the coldest look a woman can give.

"Mmm.." Inuyasha took a step back and nodded his head and gulped, afraid of what Kagome would do to him if he didn't comply. "Okay okay. Just… don't be long?" he asked kindly.

'He was acting all possessive and even aggressive and now he's acting all sweet to Kagome. Hmm… I wonder if he loves Kagome?... That or he is just really really scared of her.' Lydia though as she watched the two go back and forth.

"Well," Kagome turns to Lydia "The sooner we go the sooner we get back." Kagome said the last part toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha stay here okay? We won't be too long."

Kagome walked out of the room grabbing Lydia's arm on the way. Lydia and Kagome started walking to the bus stop.

It took them about ten minutes to walk to the bus stop, where they waited for the coach to take them across town to the mall where they were to meet up with Kagome's school friends. While waiting for the bus, Lydia kept asking questions about the feudal era. Kagome was more than happy to share everything and talk about everyone. Lydia learned about Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the lecherous monk, Shippo the young fox demon and Keade the village's priestess. Kagome was relieved that she finally had a friend here in the future to whom she could talk to about the feudal era. Soon enough, the bus appeared and they hopped aboard.

Kagome and Lydia make there way to the mall. There is front of the building were three girls all of them yelled out for Kagome as soon as they saw her. "Hey Kagome! Over here!" one of the girls yelled out.

"Hey Ayumi! Eri! Yuka!" Kagome called back and she and Lydia ran toward them.

Kagome started introducing everyone to Lydia. "Lydia this is Yuka," she gestured to the girl with short bobbed dark hair. "And this is Ayumi," she then gestured to the girl with longer wavy hair, then she nodded toward the third girl with short black hair. "And this is Eri. Everyone, this is Lydia. She is living with me and my family for the next year."

"It's so nice to meet you." The three said in unison.

"Nice to meet all of you." Lydia smiled.

The girls all started walking into the mall. The girls all asking questions about her hair. Asking if it's natural, if anyone else in her family has it and complimenting how much they loved the curls. They also spent time talking about anything that a group of girls could possibly talk about. They walked around the mall stopping in almost every store. Looking at shoes, dresses, and cute little trinkets and accessories. After about three hours of non-stop shopping, the girls decided to take a small break at the food court. They all got smoothies and pretzels. Enjoying their snack they all sat down and started up the mother of all conversations that a group of girls can have... boys.

"So Kagome?" Yuka asked

"Yeah?" answered Kagome

"Are you ever going to go out with Hojo? You know he has had a crush on you for a long time now."

"I've told you guys millions of times before, me and Hojo are just friends." Kagome said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Lydia?" Eri asked

"What is it?" Lydia asked

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lydia shook her head 'no' and then asked "Why?"

"Well there is this guy over there who keeps looking over here, and I think he is checking you out." Eri said giving Lydia a wink. "He's very cute. You see him? there in the corner by the fountain?"

Lydia turned and indeed Eri was right. There was a pretty cute guy staring at her. He was tall and slim but seemed well built. He had shaggy medium brown hair and had brown eyes. He looked to be about eighteen maybe nineteen. And he seemed to be contemplating on something, while occasionally staring back up at Lydia.

"Say, isn't that Ryo Akiyama?" Ayumi asked

"Yeah I think so... didn't he move away like five years ago?" Kagome added

"Well looks like he's back. And he seems to have taken an interest in you Lydia." Yuka said

"You should go talk to him." Ayumi suggested

"Yeah. Go talk to him." Eri and Yuka said in unison

"Well... I.. I don't know..." Lydia hesitated.

"Well I think you don't have much time to think about it, cause here he comes." Kagome added

Lydia turned around and sure enough that Ryo guy was walking toward her with a sly smile on his face. 'Well... Okay.. Why not?' Lydia though and she stood up. As he approached her.

"Hiya... I'm Ryo Akiyama. I couldn't help but to notice you from across the room. I just had to stop by and admire your beauty up close." Roy said with a smooth smile.

"Oh... Umm.. Thank you. And Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lydia Williamson." Lydia said, feeling kind of embarrassed. She could feel her ears turning red.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand... I'll end it there for now... Muahahahahahahaha! But seriously It was getting kinda long again. So what you think? Oh and don't worry I plan that in the next chapter... well it will involve the feudal era and some demons so... That's something to look forward to :) ...Sorry, it's kinda taking a little longer for me to get Lydia to the feudal era. There is just so much I want to incorporate into this story that its gonna take some time to tell it. But hopefully it turns out good and you guys will/are enjoying it :) Well,** **see ya next time!**


	3. Little Rin

**Hey everyone! Thank you for coming back! So I know everyone is anxious about when Lydia is going to find her way to the feudal era and when she will meet the prince of ice himself. Well, it'll happen soon** **enough ;)**

 **I would also like to apologize for the delayed update. My grandma hasn't been doing all that well, she found her way to the hospital twice this last week. So it was not a fun week. I will try to update sooner next time.**

 **So anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show. I only own Lydia and Ryo (so far)**

* * *

As soon as Lydia and Kagome had returned from the mall, Inuyasha had dragged Kagome back to the feudal era. Lydia decided she wanted to go see for herself how this "bone-eaters" well worked exactly. Kagome said that she goes to the feudal era for sometimes weeks at a time. Lydia watched the two jump in the well. She leaned in over the edge and watched the two disappear within a bright blue and purple lights. And that was it. They really were gone.

It has been three days since then and Lydia couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know why she was so drawn to the well, but she kept feeling a pull, as if some force was trying to lure her in. As if she were a fly and whatever was on the other side of that well was the spider's web. Every evening after dinner she would take a stroll around the neighborhood. It was good to get some fresh air and some alone time. 'I wonder if that well really leads to the feudal era? I mean it would be amazing if I could experience history in person.' Lydia thought to herself but suddenly bumped into something hard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Lydia started to apologize but suddenly stopped once she saw who it was. There stood Ryo. He looked down at her and spatted "Watch where you're going." He then gave Lydia a wink and started laughing. "I'm only joking." He said lightly. "I heard you were staying with Kagome Higurashi. She's been missing a lot of school lately you know, I guess she's one sick kid... You better not get sick because of her."

"Oh.." Lydia started 'Sick? Oh, that makes sense... making up excuses to miss school.' "I don't think I'll catch anything... I had to get shots before I came here to Japan."

Ryo laughed "Well that's good. So how about a movie Friday night? I'll pay of course."

"Oh well... I... guess that'll be okay." Lydia was hesitant for some reason. She couldn't figure out why. He seemed kind and he was defiantly interested in her. Besides why not give him a chance? But Lydia couldn't help but feel it was wrong. Like there was something about him that was... off...

"Great!" said Ryo "I'll come by and pick you up at 7 on Friday" Ryo waved as he started walking in the opposite direction from Lydia. Lydia stood there for a second, a little taken aback. She shook off the feeling then continued walking. Finally she entered the the Higurashi shrine. She walked past the well, something was off... Lydia walked into the shack that held the well inside. She walked over to the edge of the well and looked down into it. Suddenly she felt hands behind her and she fell. Lydia closed her eyes shut. Bracing herself to hit the ground. But instead, she felt as if she were floating. She opened her eyes and watched the same bright blue and purple lights swirl around her. She landed softly on her feet within seconds. Lydia looked up and saw sky.

'Wait... Sky! But I should be looking at a ceiling... Well... If I am in the feudal era... I better go find Kagome, or someone.' Lydia thought to herself and she started climbing up the wall of the well. After a small struggle here and there, she made it to the edge of the well. Just in time to see the sun starting to set over the horizon. "Well... Now which way do I go?" Lydia thought to herself. She had no idea what to do. Should she try to find Kagome? Stay where she is? She decided to try to find Kagome. 'Kagome said that she and her companions stay at a human village near by... So..' Lydia thought "But which way?" Lydia spoke the last part of her thought would to herself. 'Lets try West.' And so Lydia started walking toward the setting sun. Unbeknownst to her that she was heading in the wrong way.

mmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm

The sun had gone down hours ago and no village in sight. 'I must have gone the wrong way... Damn it.' Lydia thought to herself as she continued walking in the same direction as before. She was in a wooden area, she had no idea where she was, she was hungry, tired, and cold. She had no idea if she should turn around and try to find her way back to the well, or continue forward. 'If I keep walking I might stumble across a village sooner or later... At least then maybe I'll find somewhere to sleep and something to eat.' Lydia thought. _This way..._ "Hm?" Lydia turned her head to her left, toward the voice. There stood the spirit of a little boy. He seemed about 12, he had blood all over him.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked the spirit. He didn't answer instead he started walking what Lydia figured to be North. 'Well... Maybe he will lead to a village?'

Lydia followed the spirit to the edge of the forest, and sure enough; there lied a human village. Lydia turned toward the spirit but he was gone She couldn't see him anymore but she could still hear him _Take care of my_ _sister_ He said then was totally gone. Lydia couldn't feel his presence at all. Lydia walked up the the closest hut. It seemed vacant, there was no light on, no candles or fire. Since there seemed to be no one living there, Lydia entered the hut. Just as she suspected there was no one there. It looked like there was at one pint someone living there. There was a blanket and some pots in the corner and a fire pit in the center of the hut. it was simple and a little dirty,but it will to do. Lydia takes out the blanket and lies down. Just as she was about to fall asleep she hear someone enter the hut.

Lydia's eyes shot opened and she sat up. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Then she relaxed a little when she saw that it was a small girl standing in the doorway. She was.. adorable. She seemed to be about 7 maybe 8, she wore a worn light pink kimono. She had dark chocolate eyes that resembled Kagome's in a way and she had long dark hair. The two locked eyes for a long time before Lydia spoke up.

"I'm sorry... Does... does this hut belong to you?" Lydia asked. The girl relaxed slightly, she gulped and nodded her head a little. She seemed so shy and scared. Lydia looked to what the child was carrying, it was some fish. She had two of them. "Can you cook those?" Lydia nodded toward the fish she held. The girl shook her head 'no' and then relaxed only slightly more. "Can I help you then? I can start a fire for you?" She stood there a moment hesitantly nodded her head. She then came into the hut all the way.

Lydia got a fire going in the pit and she grabbed a pot from the corner and the little girl went and fetched some water. Lydia also found some rice stashed away. So for dinner the two shared rice and boiled fish. It was bland... But it was good, it may have been because Lydia was so hungry, but food is food. After finishing their meal, Lydia peered over at this strange young girl, she seemed to have calmed down a bit and doesn't seem to be as afraid of Lydia as before. So she decided it was time to try talking again.

"My name is Lydia.. By the way. What's your name?" Lydia asked.

The small girl looked up at Lydia and said "Well... It's Rin." Rin said very quietly.

"Rin? That's such a pretty name. It suits you." Lydia said trying to get the young Rin to talk. "So... Why are you alone here?"

Rin was silent. and she seemed to tense up a bit at that question. 'Ep! Something bad must've happened to her. Okay, okay... Let's try to make her feel better...' Lydia thought as she watched Rin.

"Do you like stories?" Lydia asked. Rin nodded.

"Okay.. Once upon a time, there lived a brave and beautiful princess..."

mmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm

Rin had fallen asleep at some point while Lydia had told the story. Lydia took the worn blanket from the corner and had placed it over Rin. Lydia stood there watching Rin for a short minute. Wondering why she was "mothering" this small girl when she had only just met her a little over two hours ago. Then it dawned on her. There were some similarities between this little girl and her younger sister. 'Rin is about the same age as Emma when she died.' Lydia thought. The thought made her feel a bit cold and a little lonely. Lydia decided it was time to get some rest. She had no idea if she would ever catch up to Kagome, or if she will find her way back to the bone-eater's well. But right now, she needs some rest and she figured she could worry about finding Kagome tomorrow.

Lydia lied down on the opposite side of the hut of the sleeping Rin. She closed her eyes and soon slipped into darkness.

When Lydia awoke the next morning, she noticed that the little girl was gone. 'I didn't hear her leave... She sure is quiet.' Not giving much thought into what she should do next, she leaves the hut and starts out to look for some water. She wonders a little further along and comes across a small creek. 'It looks pretty clean, this should do. I'm so thirsty.' Lydia thought and she cupped her hands to take a drink. After a couple of gulps she hears some commotion from a little ways to her left in the village. Lydia decided to investigate what was going on. She approached the group of men to find the little girl from the night before, Rin.

"You know you're not to take what is not yours little girl!" one of the men shouted

"Troublesome little pest. Begone!" Another called. And just as a third man raised his hand to slap Rin, Lydia ran in front. The man stopped mid air once he saw the red-haired and blue-eyed beauty in front of him.

"Leave her alone." Lydia growled warningly. The men looked at each other and just laughed.

"This girl has been stealing from us. She keeps taking our fish from the reserve and she takes produce from the local market place. This girl deserves to be punished." The first man had spoken up.

"What she needs is your kindness." Lydia said. She then grabbed Rin's hand and lead her away from the group of men. 'I don't know where we are going, but I just had to get Rin away from those men.' As they were walking away Lydia overheard some of the villagers comment on her and her behavior.

"What strange hair and clothes..." said one villager

"She must be a demon." said another

"Maybe she's a goddess, look at those bright eyes." came a third villager

Eventually They came back to the hut, both stopped in front of the doorway. "Thank you..." Rin said quietly. "For stopping those men from the village." Lydia looked down on this poor orphaned girl. She has suffered a lot of pain, Lydia could tell. You would have to be very oblivious to things to not be able to see that Rin has been through something absolutely terrible.

mmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm

Lydia had been in the feudal era for five days now. She and Rin's bond had grown quickly and strongly. Lydia looked after Rin as if she were her little sister. And at times you could say Lydia seemed almost mother-like rather than sister. Lydia would make sure Riin was fed and washed, and she would make sure she was safe at night. She didn't know why she felt as though she needed to look after this small girl, but it made her feel like she had a purpose here, in the feudal era.

The sun was setting in the west, painting the sky a bright blood red. The sky had a certain smell to it. A smell that only is followed by death. And it was becoming stronger. Lydia could sense it. Something was about to happen. She didn't know when exactly, nor where. All she did know was that tonight, there will be a lot of blood shed.

Looking sat outside of the small hut, watching worriedly at Rin who was playing with a stray cat. 'Something just isn't right. Tonight is full of death. You can practically smell it in the air. Ooohhhh... I just I want to leave and try to find Kagome or the well. But I can't just leave Rin all by herself again... Ugh. What should I do?' Lydia thought hard but was brought back out of her concentration by Rin speaking up.

"Um.. Lydia?"

"Yeah?" Lydia shook off her thoughts

"I was just wondering if you were alright? You were spacing out." Rin said. After spending a few days with Lydia, Rin really grew to like her. She was now smiling a little more than when they first met and she was speaking louder and with more confidence.

"Oh.. Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Lydia gave a small smile. Rin tilted her head slightly, not truly believing Lydia, but nonetheless, she returned her attention to the orange tabby cat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" a scream was heard from a distance. "Run! Run! A demon is coming! Hurry! They're coming!"

"Rin, go. Run into the woods!" Lydia shouted. "Go! Hide!" She then shooed Rin away.

"Yes." Run said then quickly ran into the woods and out of sight. Just after that a tall dark figure came into Lydia's view. It was on the other side of the village, but it was huge! It had Two long horns on it's head, his eyes were yellow and seemed hollow. He stood about three stories high and he had a very bad smell to him. He was taking his time, throwing fire upon the huts and grabbing villagers at random and eating them. Yes, that's right, eating them. Lydia couldn't believe what she was seeing before her. She had to do something. But she had no weapons, never had taken any sort of marshal arts nor has she ever been in a fist fight. _Just touch him_

"Huh?" Lydia turned toward the voice. But no one was there. It was the same voice that she heard from before, it was of that one spirit that didn't show it's self at Kagome's house. The one that warned her about the "killing perfection". 'How do I know I can trust this spirit if it never shows themselves to me?' loud screams brought Lydia back into the word of the living. "But I have to try to do something." Lydia then ran toward the sounds of the screams. Running against everyone else who was running away from the monster. Lydia stopped once she was close, about three huts away, to her right she saw a stand that, before the seller ran, sold apples. 'Well.. It's kinda lame, but it's more than anyone else around here is doing.' Lydia thought as she grabbed a couple of apples and threw them at the demon who was coming closer.

Obviously a few apples wasn't enough to take on a big demon like this, but it was enough to get his attention. "I should've seen this coming. Shit!" The demon grabbed Lydia and lifted her to his face. The demon eyed her for a second, then let out a loud and heavy chuckle. "Hehehe... Pathetic human. I almost feel like I shouldn't eat you because you're so pathetic."

"What did you...?" Lydia said aloud. 'This isn't happening.. I should've just.' "Ahhhhh!" Lydia screamed as she approached the beast's mouth. "No! I'm not dying like this!" Lydia then was able to wedge her arm free. She gave a touch to the demon's wrist and a bright blue light appears from out of nowhere. The demon then started to disintegrate right before Lydia's very eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" Lydia asked aloud. "Ugh! What have you done to me human?!" The demon yelled and he took his final breath. He then vanished into thin air. Leaving Lydia in mid-air. 'This is not good.' Lydia thought and she started to fall. "Aaahhh!" Lydia screamed and braced herself for a rough landing, but it never came. Instead she felt herself being caught by someone or something. She opened her eyes and peered into gold ones. "Inuyasha!" Lydia gasped.

"Lydia!" Kagome voice called out as she ran toward the two.

"Kagome!" Lydia called back. As soon as Inuyasha and Lydia landed, Kagome ran right up to them.

* * *

 **Okay... It's getting long again... haha. Okay so I know what you're all think "But when will Sesshy come into this story?" And I can answer that... Next Chapter. Next chapter people! :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you guys think so far! feed back is always great and is very much encouraged.**


End file.
